The Journey
by Xo ADDICTED OX
Summary: Trouble with Paradise....R
1. Seven month

**Hey... I am New at all this story writing.. I want to give it a shot.. Please Read and Review if you liked it tell me.. How else would i know to keep writing... If you don't like it tell me how i could change it.. **

**

* * *

**

-Chapter One-

Are seventh month

It was March 28th 2005, Brooke and Felixs' seven month anniversary. ' _Ding Dong' _the doorbell rang. "Felix baby what are you doing here?" Brooke said with a confused look. "I got a surprise for you honey." "Oh really I like the sound of that" Brooke said with a smile on her face. Felix let out his hand for Brooke to take. He walked her to the car, and after she got in he closed it.

When he got into the drivers seat Brooke asked "Where are we going?" "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise". Felix said with a huge smile on his face. He knew exactly what Brooke was trying to do. Every single time he tried to surprise her she would figure it out.

Felix had been waiting a while to take Brooke to see 'A walk to remember'. It was her favorite movie. She read the book around five or six times and couldn't wait till the movie came out. "Baby, are you sure you want to see this. It is a chick flick." "Yea I know, but you have been wanting to see it right?" "Yes!" Brooke said with a huge smile on her face. "Then yes I am sure." He put his arm around her neck and kissed the side of her cheek.

After the movie he took her to the city park. In his back seat he had blankets and a basket. He took it out and set up their little area. Brooke sat down. "This is really romantic." "So I am guessing you like it?" "No I don't like it I love it" Brooke had her little smirk on her face.

"Hey Felix do you remember the day me and you met?" "Yup! I kept throwing rubber bands at you, my smooth way of flirting." They both started to laugh. "Yea that really hurt" "Oh I'm sorry. You remember at the end of social studies how I use to tickle you kind of like…" "No Felix don't!" He started to tickle her. " Felix…"

After tickling her he laid down. She laid her head on his chest. "Felix this is beautiful." "There is one more thing." He got out a box. She opened it up. "OMG… Felix you shouldn't have." She kissed him lightly on the lips. Forcing him to lay down again. She was on top of him still kissing him. "Brooke I love you, you know that right?" "Yes! And I love you to."

Felix then got up and picked Brooke up with him and put her on a swing. Brooke loves to swing. It shows her how it would be if she was free of anything. If she had a tuff day she would always go to the swing set in her back yard and start to swing. Felix started to push her on the swing. "I have a question, what is the one thing you want to do in life?" "Seriously?" "Yea" "To marry you Brooke Penelope Davis." Brooke took a moment to think about that. "Brooke I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I give total credit to the One Tree Hill pplz.. Revieww plzzz! Thank you!**


	2. Side Tracked

_**-Chapter Two-**_

"Hey you!" Felix said with a huge smile on his face. "Hey baby." " Why do they make school so early?" "I really have no idea. Just wish school life was over." They both leaned in for a kiss. Felix put his arms around Brooke. Brooke turned around and laid her hands around his neck. She then glanced over his shoulder and something/ someone got her attention. She looked back again. It was Lucas and Peyton. They look so happy together. Lucas is leaned up against the wall and she is lying on his chest. He's looking down at her like she is the only one in the whole world. She then looks up… and they kiss.

"Baby girl what you looking at?" "Oh nothing… Just thinking about things." "Oh really hopefully the things you are thinking about have to do with me and you." "Yup baby your right." Felix smiled and kissed her. The bell rang. "See you later." "Alright bye…" Brooke turned around and she saw Lucas and Peyton holding hands walking down the hallway. Lucas walked her to class said I love you kissed her and went to class. The funny thing was he was going to be late for his class, but he didn't care.

Brooke wrote Haley a note…

Hey…

Last night Felix took me out on a surprise and got me earrings. He then pushed me on the swing. But best of all he took me to go see A Walk to Remember. It was nice…really sweet. So what is going on with you? What you do last night?

While I was with Felix I looked over his shoulder and I saw this really tall handsome guy with his girlfriend. He acted like she was his world. I can't get my mind off him. ugh "You're with Felix don't worry about any of that".. Is what you would say. But Felix doesn't do anything like that for me. All I get is a tap on the ass or see him messing around with another girl. Last night was the first night in a while him and me actually had a good time.

Anyways tonight I'm going to get me, you, Nikki and Anna to hang out- Girl's night-. Should be fun

-Brooke-

After she finished writing the note she fell asleep and woke up to the bell. She was waiting by the poll where Her and Haley usually meet. Then yet again she saw Lucas walking back to Peyton's classroom. He hugged and kissed her hello. He looked over at her she turned away really fast. Then saw Haley. "Hey here…" "A note for me how sweet. I saw your boy with a bunch of girls what is he doing?" "I don't know…."

Felix came walking up and gave Brooke a huge hello. "Hey sexy what you doing?" "Nothing.." "I'll walk you to class." "Oh really, How sweet" They held hands walking down the hallway. Then a girl came by and Felix kicked her in the ass. Brooke didn't say anything. Just kissed him good-bye. She didn't understand why she let him do this.

After class Felix walked up to Brooke. "Hey tonight I'll pick you up around 8." "What are you talking about for what? You never asked me to do anything." "Yea, I don't have to. We are going out at eight." "You can go where you want but sorry I have Plans." "ok I see how it is you don't want to be with me." "I didn't say that the only thing I said was that I had plans. Sorry" "What ever." "At least can I get a kiss good bye?" He continued to walk.


End file.
